During 1995 and 1996, I obtained a large number of seedlings of a number of Carpinus species, as I was interested in the potential for development of improved cultivars within this genus for street and landscape use. In 1999, I recognized that one particular seedling of Carpinus betulus that had been planted in a cultivated area in a nursery row in 1996 was unique. In particular, I noticed that it was unusually vigorous, had a strong, upright growth habit, possessed unusually large and dark green leaves, and developed very nice yellow fall color.
I closely observed this tree over the next few years. In 2002, 2003, and 2004, I directed the asexual propagation of my new tree by grafting in Boring, Oreg., onto Carpinus betulus seedling understock. From each of these propagations, I obtained a small number of trees that I planted out in plots in nursery rows for further observation and testing.
From these propagated plants, I became convinced that the features of my new tree were firmly fixed in successive generations and that my new tree possesses unique characteristics making it particularly suitable for use as a street tree.